Monster High: New Year
by Ashley-Houston
Summary: Create an OC *Submissions closed* The Life of Salem Trials
1. Submit an OC

**A/N: Well since I love Monster High and I have an OC for it I'd like to make an OC maker for a story! Submit your OC in the comments and so on.**

Name:

Age:

Sexuality:

Ghoul:

Family:

Classes:

Past:

Personality:

Powers:

Skin, Fur, Etc:

Eyes:

Pet:

Favorite Food:

Clothes:

Hair:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Choice of Relationship:

Things you want us to know:

Anything you want to happen:

Here is mine:

Name: Salem Trials

Age: 16

Sexuality: Straight

Ghoul: Witch

Family: Daughter of the witch

Classes: dead languages, P.D, clawculus, home ick, Mad science, biteology,

Past: She was never a popular girl she was always shy and timid and her mom tranfered her to monster high 2 weeks ago and she still has no friends.

Personality: Very shy and timid but is very happy and friendly.

Powers: Can make people disappear in to a blank void and can disappear herself go through things and cast spells. Tries helping people out with them especially love potions.

Skin: pale green

Eyes: Bright Orange

Pet: A girl cat named Wicca

Favorite Food: Pumpkin Pie and Spider Legs.

Clothes: A black tank top with an orange cauldron on it. Orange eye shadow and greyish black lipstick and orange nail polish. A black ruffled mini skirt with orange ruffles, black and orange fingerless lace gloves. Black lace up boots with orange lacing and broom earrings. A black witch hat and a crucifix necklace.

Hair: Long black straight hair with long bangs and orange highlights

Likes: Flying on her broom, being liked, and playing with her pet cat Wicca.

Dislikes: People who dislike her.

Choice of relationship: A cute boy from Monster High who really loves her.

Anything I would want to happen: I'm not sure.


	2. Chapter 2 Oc Winners

** Now it's time to name the OC winners! **

Scarletta Anne Hale

Swampy Murks

Lucky O'Hexergon

Nisserie

Marie Antonette

Algea Le Fright

Isaac Dracae

Willow Wisp

Annastasia Cross

Angelica Knight

Christene "Chris" Grace

Sasuke Young

Jason Sanders

Lily Murks

Aaron Riveras

Devon Dame

**Congratulations! Sorry to those who didn't get chosen! I can't have too many sorry… Hope you will still read! **

**The new Chapter will probably be short but it might be out soon! Bye! Also for those who were chosen I need to know pajamas for your oc and party outfit!**


	3. Chapter 1: School of Monsters

**Monster High: New Year Chapter One: The School Of Monsters**

**Salem's POV**

**I sat on my broom, wind whipping through my hair as I was on my way to my new school, Monster High. I looked down and saw the big steel gates of the school. I got off my broom and hid it behind a tree. I fixed my hat and walked through the gates. I was trying to remember my schedule. 'Mad Science, Home Ick, Bitology, Creepiteria, History of the Undead, P.D, and Culinary Arts.' The school bell hadn't rung yet so I got in and went to my locker. When I was done the bell rung. I scurried through the hallways until I found the Headless Headmasters office. She would take me to my first class.**

**'Oh I hope I make some new friends!' I thought I walked into the office. **

**"Hello Salem" The headless Headmaster said. She told me my first class was history of the undead. She lead me to the class. As we walked through the hallways everybody stared at me. One boy caught my eye. He wore a black tee red skinnys and black sneaks abd had thick brown hair. I blushed and looked away which only made him smirk and blush redder. I decided to keep my head down the rest of the way.**

**Chris's POV**

**I was walking ALONE with Jason. My heart was pounding! I then noticed, his head was turned away from mine. I frowned at that but before I could say anything I saw a head of brown hair come out of nowhere! **

"**Hey Aaron" Jason and I said. **

"**Hey Guys!" Aaron yelled and wrapping his arms around our necks.**

**Then Aaron pulled Jason away. I frowned and walked into school****.**

**Jason's POV**

**After Aaron pulled me away from Chris (which I wasn't too happy about) and told me about some hot new girl he saw earlier. I didn't really care though. Then I saw Christene walk through the hallway. I blushed and turned to my locker.**

**"Dude, I know you like her." Aaron smirked at me. **

**"What are you talking about?" I asked, my cheeks burning red**

**. "I know you like Christene." Aaron told me, I hissed at him. **

**"Shh Aaron, not so loud!" I said quietly. Aaron laughed. **

**"So, what would you do if Christene came up here right now?" he asked me. **

**"I don't know.." I and blushed and continued to take things out my locker. When I wasn't looking, Aaron quickly shapeshifted into Chris and practiced her voice. When he finished, he tapped my shoulder.**

** "Hi Jason" Aaron used Christene's voice, I blushed even brighter. Aaron laughed and shapeshifted back into his normal self. **

**"Haha!" **

**"Not cool dude!" I snickered. **

**Chris's POV**

**I walked through the hallways and saw Jason looking at me. When I turned to look at him, he looked away. I frowned and went to my locker and Nisserie came up to me.**

"**Hey ghoul friend!" She yelled and opened locker that's right next to mine. **

**"Hey what's wrong ghoul?" Nisserie asked me.**

**"Jason! He won't even look at me anymore." I looked down. and Nisserie hugged me.**

**"It's ok Christene. I saw him blushing. I think he likes you!" she said in a sing-songy voice.**

**I smiled as w****e got our stuff and walked to our first class, History of the Undead.**

**Nisserie POV**

**I walked into the classroom and went to the top row where there where 3 seats empty. I yawned and listened to the teacher.**

"**Students we have a new student," said the teacher as she motioned for the new student to come in. It was a girl with a witch's hat on a ruffles skirt and long black hair. She was clad in orange and black. She walked up to us, her head down. She sat in between me and Chris. She kept her head down not speaking but paying attention to her work. **

"**Hey, what's your name? I'm Nisserie." I whisper/asked.**

**She lifted her head up and trembled and her shaky voice answered,**

"**Salem, Salem Trials." **


	4. Chapter 2: Enemies and Friends

**Yay!` I'm finally updating! I will be updating every Sunday! I will introducing more main characters and including some real monster high characters including one of my least favorite feline fatal…**

**Monster High Chapter 2: Enemies and Friends**

**Salem's POV:**

Nisserie smiled at me, I smiled back. A girl tapped my shoulder and I turned to see a girl with chocolate brown hair and golden eyes.

"I'm Christene, but call me Chris." She whispered to me, and smiled. I blushed and nodded. I was smiling, I knew it. 'I think I'm making friends!' I screamed in my head. I looked down again and began to do my work.

45 Minutes Later…

The bell rung and I was out for the door. Then in what felt like an instant I was falling. I looked to my side to see a cackling feline with bobbed orange hair and black leather half jacket. I hit the ground with a thud. I could see laughing faces. I scrambled around looking for my supplies. Tears stung in my eyes and blinded me. I left my stuff behind and ran into the girls' bathroom tears running down my pale green skin. In my haze I could hear talking but I didn't know who it was or what they were saying. I heard the door crack open but I didn't move. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw a girl with wood for skin, black glass eyes, and a long braid of purple hair. She was wearing a patch work dress and high heels covered in buttons.

"Are you alright?" She asked me, my watery eyes shifted onto her. The girl looked like a walking doll. "I saw everyone laughing at you out there, are you okay?" she asked again, I nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine." I finally spoke, my voice shook. "That girl...she tripped me..."

The wooden girl rolled her eyes. "That's Toralei. She's always being mean to somebody. But as long as you stick with me, she won't do a thing to you." She smiled.

"I'm Marie, Marie Antonette."

"Salem, nice to meet you..." I smiled again, wiping another tear from my eyes. I made another friend!

The school day went by fast. I now had 3 good friends, Marie, Nisserie, and Chris and her boyfriend Jason. I walked outside of Monster High with my new friends Chris, Nisserie, and Marie. Then from nowhere, the guy with the thick brown hair from before appeared in front of us. Chris waved at him.

"Hey Aaron!" She smiled.

"Sup," He nodded. "You're the new girl right?" He asked me, I blushed.

I heard a few giggles coming from my friends as they walked away from us. I began to get a little nervous as I stood alone with him.

"I'm Salem Trials..." I smiled nervously at him.

"I'm Aaron Riveras," He introduced himself. "So what type are you?" He asked. I was confused.

"Excuse me?" I asked him, curiously.

"What type of monster are you I meant..." Aaron chuckled.

I blushed again, tucking a few of my long black strands behind my ear. "I'm a witch..." I gave him a small smile.

Aaron blushed and let out a nervous cough. "I'm not much of a monster. I'm a shape shifter..." Aaron's voice cracked a bit.

"Cool..." I giggled nervously. Then I saw Nisserie running back to me.

"C'mon Salem, we want to show you something!" She said to me, I nodded.

"It was nice meeting you…Aaron..." I smiled and ran back to Nisserie.

"Well...?" I asked.

"You have a crush!" Nisserie yelled.

"Maybe he'll ask you to the dance this friday." Chris added winking at me.

I blushed and looked at Aaron which made me blush more.

" 'Ey ghoul's who's she?" a ghoul with a green hat and red hair asked my new friends.

"This is Salem, she is new here. And has a crush." said Marie and a boy with mossy hair and what looked to be his sister came out.

"Well hunny, thereis a dance this friday and maybe he'll as you out there. I'm swampy and this is my sister Lily. Thats Lucky." He said pointingto the red-head.

"Yep Lucky o'Hexergon 'ere." She said.

"Well, what our we waiting for! To the maul! Lily yelled and they ran off to the maul.

**Well what did you think? Oh and I didn't do this alone I got help from Starships NM! Like I said I will be updatig every sunday but I decided to update early! Bai yall! Oh and anythg you want to happen next or any ideas are greatly appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Shopping Maul

**Yay I'm updating early! Enjoy. Like I said any ideas or requests for scenes is greatly appreciated! Leave them in the review section!**

I was at the maul with my new friends shopping for the dance. I'm not so sure about this because I haven't been to one before, but there's a first time for everything! We walked into this store called "Ghoulish Boutique" and immediately, the girls began shopping. I just walked around the place, a little nervous, until Christene walked up to me.

"Did you find a dress yet Salem?" She asked me, I shook my head.

"No, nothing..." I replied.

"C'mon Salem," Chris whined. "Think about it! If Aaron asks you to dance he'll be impressed by your beautiful dress!" She smiled, I giggled softly.

"You're a little weird Chris. But I'll go for it." I told her.

Chris smiled and we began looking for dresses. Chris picked out a violet strapless dress and black heels, and I picked out an orange sleeveless top, a brown belt with a green cross on it, a long black skirt, long black gloves, and a brown mini jacket. I took it into the dressing room and got dressed. I walked out shyly afraid of what they my say...  
>"Well…How to I look?" I asked shyly as everyone stared at me making me fell a bit uncomfortable. Nisserie was the first to speak.<br>"W-whoa…." Her face got a little red and so did mine.  
>"Do y-you like it? I asked a little uneasy.<br>"Yes!" They all screamed. I smiled. We bought the dress and were preparing to leave when that Toralei girl made her way into the room.  
>"Well I think you look purrrfect. Where are you going; a trial?" She cackled and left. My heart sunk at that and bad memories flooded my mind. I pushed past my ghoul friends and I ran out of the shop crying. I ran into the ghouls' bathroom. Everyone, including Swampy, followed me into the bathroom.<br>"Salem, you can't keep worrying over the crap that comes out of Toralei's mouth." Chris told me.

"Yeah, she's all talk. She's probably jealous of your new dress." Nisserie smiled, I did a little too.

Toralei came back over to us, cackling again. "Salem, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for before..." She gave me a small smile.

"Really?" I asked her, shockingly.

"Sorry because that dress looks better on the mannequin then you." Toralei smirked and cackled again.

Chris grabbed her arm and Toralei squealed. "Leave Salem alone!" She told her. I saw her eyes turn red.

Toralei nodded quickly before Chris let go of her arm and she ran away. "Whoa Christene..." Lucky gawked.

"I know that's right girl!" Swampy cheered.

"Salem, I don't think Toralei would mess with you for a while." Chris told me. I hope she's right.

They all hugged me and they fixed my make-up and made me look better. We walked out of the bathroom and Aaron came up to me.  
>"Hey Salem!" He nervously scratched the back of his head and everyone walked away but keeping a good distance. Aaron's face reddened as looked at me making my face red.<p>

"Um Salem, I was wondering; will you, will you go to the dance with me?" He looked nervously at me as if I was going to reject him. I immediately hugged him and whispered 'yes' to him. He smiled and I walked over to my ghoul friends as we walked into the coffin bean.

Nisserie POV  
>I drank my iced tea while the ghouls were helping Salem with her new crush Aaron. The witch was bright red and if it was possible, turning even darker. "Admit it ghoul, your heart is fluttering!" Marie exclaimed. Salem looked down at her hands.<p>

"It's okay Salem, we've all had crushes on guys, and some ghouls, in our unlife," Christene said soothingly. I nodded my head.

"Oh yeah, trust me on that one. It's nothing to be scared about. But if you want help I'll call in for some help," i winked. I got up and made a phone call outside the Coffin bean.

A few minutes later I returned with a pink girl who was wearing pink and white lace and had her pink hair ruffled. "Salem, meet one of my best pals Cupid!" I said excitingly. Lucky rolled her eyes.

"C.A. Cupid is Nisserie's crush," Lucky whispered in Salem's ear. Marie hit her arm.

"That's supposed to be a secret!" She shouted. Cupid and I looked at them curiously.

"Nisserie called me and asked me to come and help. So what's your trouble sweetie?" Cupid asked Salem sweetly.

**Well how was that? Any Ideas or things you would like to happen next just leave in the reviews. They are greatly appreciated! **


	6. Monster High Alert

_**Monster High: New Year Alert!**_

**Hi Everybody! I'm sorry but I won't be able to update today because I'm sick with the flu! I will try and get the chapter up by this week but I am very, very sick. I just wanted to alert you before you were all like, **_**"OMG WHERE'S THE**__**NEXT CHAPTER?"**_** and such. Thank you for all that reviewed and such and if you favorited, THANK YOU TOO! Enjoy the rest of your Sunday! Bye!:)**


End file.
